S a i g e n
by iAshoria
Summary: This Sesshoumaru does not wish to speak to either of you, you are both fools.
1. And so it begins

**S a i g e n **

A/N: So, we've been literally working on this for maybe…two years. Hopefully, it turned out okay.

Disclaimer: No, we don't own Inuyasha. Because if we did, Kagome would be dead, and…what the—we wouldn't even BE on this site. We'd be…in a mansion…somewhere…

-Chapter 1-

Ashurin sat in her room, listening to music…as usual. Being bored…as usual. Journaling became a common past time for her, considering she was so DAMN bored all the time.

'Can life get much worse than this?'

'_Yeah, probably_.'

'Who the fuck are you?'

'_Your cliché conscience_.'

'…right.'

"Ashurin, honey, It's time for dinner!" The girl's mother sang, snapping her from her dismal thoughts.

"Yeah…I'm coming." Ashurin answered, giving a light sigh.

Dinner was quiet…again. In fact, everything seemed as usual until Ashurin's mother decided to speak.

"So, Ashurin." Akane said.

"So, mom." Ashurin answered, being slightly sarcastic.

"How was school today?"

"…it's summer vacation."

"…Oh. Well, how would you feel about moving?"

Ashurin sighed. "Not like it'd matter."

Akane made a face. She wasn't appreciating her daughter's attitude, but figured she had a right to it. She knew she worked a lot, but it wasn't like she could cut back hours…since Ashurin's grandmother fell ill, she'd had to take up extra hours to be able to pay for her hospital care. However, with a move, it'd be less stressful and she could come home often, rather than staying in the hospital for months on end. She thought it'd be best. And even so, Ashurin could get some new friends…the old ones…she felt were having a 'negative' effect on her.

"So, how about I give you some money for a new wardrobe? I was thinking of having a yard sale this weekend, and you have so much clothing you never wear…"

"Mom, can we not-"

"Like that cute little pink dress you have! Oh, with that hat that you used to always wear on Easter!"

"I'm quite sure I grew out of that mom." Ashurin took up her and Akane's dishes to wash them.

That was something her mother liked. Ashurin was quite responsible, and she could trust her.

"Well, here's my card…feel free to buy what you want…but don't spend too much." Akane advised. Ashurin knew what too much was, so it was alright.

"Thanks." She said, before heading out the door.

--

"Hey, mom." Said Sakura upon entering the house. She'd been out with her friends, and planned to go back out after she got some money from her mom. Maybe some food too.

"Sakura. I just got your grades in the mail. They're horrendous." Kaiga, Sakura's mother, looked disapprovingly at her daughter.

"No sweat, I'll do better next year." Sakura shrugged, taking a sip of water.

"No. There is no 'I'll do better next year' this time. You need to learn how to be responsible for once in your life."

Sakura's sister, Araya, could be heard chuckling in the background.

"Okay…" Sakura knew there was more coming, of course, after shooting a death glare at her sister.

"Starting next week, you'll be assisting with sales at the Higurashi Shrine."

Sakura sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to slide by for as long as she had.

"Alright…well, can I have some money so I can go shopping?"

"…did I- you know what, okay. But this is the last time this summer."

"WHA-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Her mother wagged her finger, "You'll be using your own money for shopping from now on."

Sakura sighed once again. Her mother gave her a credit card, and she left the house in 10 seconds flat.

--

Ashurin just stared wide-eyed at the sites before here. She'd never been in Tokyo before, and being in the suburbs her whole life, she wasn't used to all the neon signs, the stores, and – most of all - the people.

"So, what do you think?" Akane asked with a small smile. She could see Ashurin gaping at everything her deep green eyes fell on.

"It's…different," she muttered.

"Well, hopefully you'll adjust. School starts again in two weeks. Maybe you'll be able to make some new friends who go to your school."

'_Ugh, finally! Something different!'_ Ashurin's conscience, whom she lovingly dubbed 'Ama-chan', gave an imaginary sign of thanks to the gods.

'What are you talking about? You showed up just last week. I've had to deal with this my whole life.'

'_You know what? Shut up.'_

"Honey, we're here~!"

Ashurin was pulled out of her thoughts to see her new home. It was an average sized single family home with a gate to an open garage. The neighborhood was huge, so she knew she would have to explore before school starts.

She went to go explore the house. It had what any other house had, a few bathrooms, two guestrooms and a large kitchen and dining area…it was a nice house, for what it was worth.

"So, sweetheart, what do you think of the house?" her mother asked with hopeful eyes.

"It's…fine," Ashurin deadpanned. "Now, do you have like…a map to get around this place?"

---

It was the first day at school when Sakura went to her first day at work. She sighed and took the walk behind Kagome…she'd known the girl even before today…their grandparents were friends at one point. The reason that Sakura even had this job was because both families needed help. The Nakamura family in the money aspect, and the Higurashi family in the help aspect.

She walked into the shrine behind Kagome and reported to her grandfather right away—after all, the faster she started work, the quicker she'd be done.

She was dressed in the traditional priestess garb, and felt so extremely out of place…it was odd, really. She wasn't quite positive why, she just knew she hated it with a passion.

Her job wasn't hard. It just included stocking and sweeping…and that was it. She was paid about…eight hundred and twenty yen an hour…which would fulfill her shopping needs for a month…if she worked every evening for five hours.

But. It didn't help that neither of them liked one another. Whenever Sakura would pass Kagome, she would scoff. And Kagome only rolled her eyes.

The week went by quite uneventful, the same schedule…until Kagome decided to bring the new girl home to hang out.

Sakura had left early from school that day because 'Old man', had gotten a shipment in and she had to take inventory…that always took quite a while. So you can only imagine how annoyed Sakura was when Kagome decided to show her friend around.

"Two hundred and forty-…"

"And this is where all the stuff goes!" Kagome burst into the room, oblivious to Sakura's intense concentration.

"What…the…HELL?! YOU COMPLETELY THREW OFF MY COUNT…YOU…YOU..UGH!" Sakura didn't have much else to say when Kagome completely ignored her and continued her tour.

"Now I have to start all over…" Sakura whined.

"Hey…" Kagome's guest spoke up, "I think I've seen you around my neighborhood…you've got the lesbo mom and the slutty sister, right?"

"Uhh…yeah…right. And you are…?" Sakura scratched her head.

"My name's Ashurin," The girl smiled…she was obviously quite friendly.

"Whatever." Sakura responded. "One…two…three…"

"That's Sakura by the way…though I occasionally mistake her for a friend of mine…" Kagome said, leading Ashurin out of the room, and back to the rest of the shrine.

"Oh? Who's that?" Ashurin asked.

"Oh, no one you'd know."

"Is it your _boyfriend?_"Ashurin grinned mischieviously.

"Gah! What does EVERYONE ask me that! NO. NO. and NO!"

"…okay, chill out, I was just kidding."

**O w a r i**


	2. Mr Pervert

**S a i g e n**

A/N- Interesting Fact(s) of the day! In the series and movies of Inuyasha, Inuyasha screams Kagome 568 times in the series, and Kagome screams Inuyasha 971 times. That's, in 200 episodes and 4 movies. O_O"

-Chapter 2-

A week after oh-so-rudely interrupted Sakura's labor, the three of them were having a sleepover because:

Sakura's mother was out on a date.

And Kagome and Ashurin were close friends now.

Ashurin and Kagome were hiding in her room. And the reason why I say hide is because they…played a prank on Sakura and were hiding for their lives. Kagome told Ashurin to replace Sakura's conditioner with mayonnaise. She found out when Buyo kept sniffing her hair.

"KAGOME!!!"

Said person looked thoughtful. "You know, she sounds just like In-" Her eyes deadpanned. She started rubbing her temples and muttered, "Find your happy place."

"Kagome, I hear something outside. It's knocking on the window," Ashurin whispered. It was not worry in her voice…more like anticipation.

Kagome turned her head. When she first saw a flash of red, she whispered something quickly under her breath. The next thing that happened was a flash of bright light, a scream, and tremer.

"Did you say something?"

"OH! Um, I said…fit! We should go out for a jog tomorrow morning!" Kagome laughed nervously. At what, Ashurin didn't know.

"That's…random. But whatever," she shrugged.

"_ThErE yOu ArE. I fInAlLy FoUnD yOu,_" a demonic voice intruded. Sakura stood behind them, holding a fist over both of the two criminal's heads.

The culprits turned their head slowly to face their executioner.

"_WhO dId It?"_

Ashurin answered first. "She came up with it!" Then ran out the door to play with Sota and his video games.

Sakura closed the door. Kagome gave a muffled scream.

--

Sakura soon came out whistling a happy tune. She sat between Ashurin and Sota.

"Hey, what happened to Sis?" Sota asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing. She's just getting something from her room." Suspicion sparkled in her eyes.

As if on cue, Kagome came out of her room, looking disheveled.

"Kagome! …what happened?"

"…I never knew she could do that with an eraser…"

Everything that happened that night was never mentioned again.

--

The next morning, Kagome and Sakura were helping Mrs. Higurashi make breakfast for everybody. They fell asleep talking last night, and Ashurin wanted a bath. So when they were getting dressed, she was bathing. Now, she was in Kagome's room again, getting changed. Her back was turned to the window, still somewhat nervous about what was at the window last night.

Suddenly, she heard a window open. "Hey, Kagome, what the hell was that for last night?!"

"Hey, I'm not-" Ashurin let out a loud scream, as she covered her self. "What the hell you pervert, get out of here!" She said. She wasn't _that _scared, since the pervert obviously knew Kagome. But nonetheless, he was STILL a pervert AND HAD to go. And it didn't help that he'd crawled through her window. That could potentially put the pervert in jail. Did he not know that trespassing was a federal offense?!

Ashurin's scream beckoned the two teens upstairs, and when Kagome saw the culprit, she muttered some word again, and the pervert fell backwards, off the windowsill.

Sakura twitched. _Note to self: Never mess with Kagome. She's some kind of witch._

"Sorry about that…" said Kagome, "That's the _friend _I was talking about last night."

"Yes…now I understand." She nodded, still petrified, twitching as she still continued to cover herself.

Kagome waved her hand, "No worries, though. I'll deal with him right now." Kagome put on a determined face and walked down to where the pervert had fallen, not forgetting to grab a baseball cap on her way out.

But where the baseball cap disappeared to? Neither Sakura nor Ashurin would be finding out anytime soon.

--

"So I wonder what happened to that pervert?" Sakura brought up.

"Hell if I care," Ashurin snapped, agitated. Sakura just snickered.

Sakura and Ashurin were walking to the Higurashi shrine together. Sakura had to work, but Ashurin just decided to tag along. She wanted to see how Kagome was doing, but sometimes also helped Sakura with her chores. She didn't mind, it was the less work she had to do. They were also bringing their sick friend her homework.

"Wait, isn't that Kagome?" Ashurin gasped.

Their supposedly "sick" friend – carrying a bright, _obese, _yellow backpack – was opening the door and going into the gross old well that they thought no one went to. She closed the door behind her.

"I thought she was bed ridden," Sakura pondered aloud.

"Yeah, but maybe that's why she's sick. Gettin' into that stanky ol' well," Ashurin mumbled.

"Suh…Sta…What the _fuck _did you just say?"

"Uh…nevermind. I'll tell you later."

They put down their stuff and ran to the well house. Upon opening the door, nobody was there.

"But…she was just…"

"Sakura, you go look at the well and see if she's down there. I'll check over here."

Sakura looked at her skeptically, but it was too late. She was already looking under the stairs. Man, Ashurin can be just as airheaded as Kagome sometimes. She looked down the well, barely even a second.

"Oh, woops, nothing there."

"Huh? What did you say?"

It's really dark in the well house. Ashurin didn't know how close she was to Sakura. She accidentally pushed Sakura toward the well. Her knees buckled around the old wood, making her dive heard first into the abyss. Ashurin grabbed her ankle, trying to save her. But, there's a reason why she's a bookworm. She's not very far on the strong or athletic side, so this only made her fall with Sakura.

When Ashurin fell in also, she screamed to Sakura, "Why are you so heavy?!"

Sakura just replied, "You know what? You're the smartest dumbass I know!!!"

"…wait, why the _hell _haven't we hit the bottom yet?"

"I don't know, ask our magically blue and purple surroundings!"

She was right. They were going toward a violet light, kind of flying toward it.

Ashurin got dramatic. "Sakura, maybe this is the end of the line for us."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Ashurin. No it's – hey, it's dark again."

They found themselves at the bottom of the same well again. Except, it seemed different somehow.

"Hey, are those…bones?" Sakura pointed.

When Ashurin laid her eyes on the site, she clutched onto Sakura and screamed bloody murder.

--

Everyone in Inuyasha's group heard an extremely loud voice. They all turned their heads toward the well that Kagome just came from.

Her head drooped. _Oh my GOD! Please don't tell me it's who I think it is._

"Was that…from the well?" Shippo stuttered.

"Hey, Kagome, you don't look so good," Sango brought up.

"I think…I know who that was," Kagome sighed.

Suddenly, everyone's attention focused on the head that popped up from the well.

"This is the weirdest thing eve- hey, Kagome! What the _FUCK_ is up with your well?!" Sakura screamed. As she was finishing, the rest of her body was heaved up and out of the well. Everyone instantly noticed how she was wearing the same clothes as Kagome.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Kagome faltered.

"Huh?" a second voice came from the well. Ashurin's head and arms rested on the side of the small wall. "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

Ashurin took a second to take in her surroundings as she climbed out the well. At first she thought she was seeing a movie cast. A young handsome monk in robes, a girl around her age with a huge boomerang hanging on her back, an _extremely_ small boy with odd ears and an adorably fluffy tail, and a fox-like cat with two tails instead of one. Until she saw who was standing next to her friend.

Inuyasha shouted first, pointing at her. "You! What are you doing here?!"

Ashurin also pointed at him. A look of shock across her face. "What?! You're the pervert from the other night!"

**O w a r i**


	3. Family Relations

**S a i g e n**

A/N – Hope you enjoy our story. If you rate, review, or even care about us, you'll get one of our Toll House cookies that we made because they are newly off of recall. 

-Chapter 3-

Ashurin pointed. "What?! You're the pervert from the other night!"

The handsome monk from earlier grabbed her outstretched hand. He took her other hand, bringing them together between his, coming closer to her.

The entire group, including Kirara, sweatdropped. Sakura stared, in shock.

"Do not mind him at the moment, lovely maiden," he sweet-talked her. She blushed from the inexperienced attention. "One like yourself should not worry over someone like him. By the way…would you give me the honor of bearing my children?"

Those words ruined his first impression permanently.

It didn't help that when he pulled her closer to him, his hand was too low to be on her back.

First, she just stared at him. Then she punched him in the nose.

He held his hand to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. "Well…that was unexpected. And possibly one of the most unfeminine things you could do."

Ashurin glared at him. "You want feminine? I was the one who screamed earlier."

"Oh…never mind. Your body tells me a different story, anyway," he grinned.

His joy was cut short by the woman behind him. She took her humungous boomerang and used it to hit him on top of his head. "Stop molesting her." She turned to Ashurin. "Trust me, Inuyasha's not the pervert here. Miroku is. I'm Sango, by the way." As she said this, Miroku's head faltered to the left, laughing nervously.

Kagome cut in, "Well, while you guys are here, might as well introduce you to the whole group…" She began to introduce the rest of the persons not mentioned. "Well, you already know…" Kagome snorted, "Mister Pervert."

"HEY! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Screamed Inuyasha, but this was ignored by Kagome.

"And you know Sango and Miroku…" Kagome turned to the two shortest of the group. "Now these two are Shippo and Kirara."

"Hiya." Shippo waved.

Ashurin's eyes twinkled and she ran over to Kirara, picked her up and began to cuddle her. "Oh! She's so cute!"

Shippo teared up a little, "What…about…me?" he muttered.

"OH! SO ARE YOU!" She put Kirara down and rushed over to Shippo, hugging him as she spun around in a circle.

Shippo looked at Miroku, a mischevious grin on his face.

Miroku only shook his head. "He gets all the action?" He muttered to himself.

As this was going on, Sakura only stood where she was with her arms crossed. Sango noticed that both Inuyasha and Sakura were in the exact same stance, with the exact same look on their faces.

She leaned over and whispered to Kagome, "Do you see that?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah…I do. That is…odd."

"That it is Kagome, that it is." The both nodded together in agreement, as they watched the scene. Miroku jealous of Shippo who was getting a nice little ride on Ashurin's…ehm…breasts.

Kirara mewed, her head tilted to the side.

But what Kagome wondered was…how had the two of them gotten here in the first place? They couldn't possibly…have some kind of…connection to the feudal era, could they? If so…this would be very interesting…

--

The group decided that Kaede's village would be the safest place for them all to be after Inuyasha had a little tantrum regarding the two of them.

"_No way! I'm not protecting _them _too! You're enough of a pain, Kagome!"_

"…_sit."_

They started the walk there, and once they had arrived there, they were immediately welcomed in.

"Come in, come in…" Said the old woman, beckoning them with her hand. She took a good look at Sakura and Ashurin.

"Kagome, ever since ye showed yourself in this era, things have become odd…" the woman said, continuing to stare at the two girls.

This annoyed Sakura greatly, "What the _hell _are you staring at, old woman?!" she yelled.

Kaede blinked. "I have to say…I did not expect that at all. But it does give me more insight on who you both are…"

"What are you talking about, Priestess Kaede?" Kagome asked, her head tilted to the side.

The others, including Inuyasha, were also confused, "Yeah, what are you babbling about now, hag?"

"Your friends, I'm assuming…" Kaede spoke to Kagome, "Are also reincarnations. Hence why they were even able to travel here…through the well, am I correct?" the woman looked at Ashurin, who nodded.

"Yeah…though it was by accident." Ashurin said, then laughed nervously when Sakura shot her a glare.

"What are your names?" the woman asked, looking at Ashurin once more. She obviously didn't want to get Sakura riled up again, until she needed to.

"I'm Ashurin, and this is Sakura." Ashurin said.

"Ah…you, Ashurin, are the reincarnation of a priestess-in-training, named Airashii…she was never able to become a true priestess because of the demon blood which resided in her."

"What?! No WAY that girl is a demon! If she was, I would've smelled it!" Inuyasha scoffed, pointing quite rudely at Ashurin.

"Shut it, mister pervert, look at those ears…what are you, a dog or something?"

"Actually yes, yes I am." The half-demon stated proudly.

"Really?! No wonder I thought they were so cute," she mumbled sourly.

"The reason why ye, Inuyasha, was not able to pick up and demon in her is because she is not a demon yet. The same with Sakura. Their souls have not yet resurfaced, giving them their traits of old."

"And you…Sakura, are the reincarnation of a mixed demon named Sora…born to the ruler of the Western Lands and the leader of the northern wolf tribe."

"Damn, old lady, how do you remember all of that? Shouldn't you have like…memory problems…?"

"Yes, I am old, Sakura, but I am not senile." Kaede said, then looked at Inuyasha, who looked angry. He huffed and left the hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, beginning to get up, but Kaede stopped her.

"He needs time." The wise priestess nodded, knowingly.

"So…the ruler of the Western Lands was…Inuyasha's father, correct?" Miroku asked, looking thoughtful.

"Yes, he was."

"So that would mean that…this Sora person…would be related to Inuyasha…" Sango nodded, now understanding why Inuyasha would be angry. "So he had a half sister around that he didn't know about…and now he meets her reincarnation."

"That must be…fun." Ashurin stated, breaking the seriousness of the situation.

"…so who wants some dinner?" Kagome tried to cheer up the mood.

Everyone soon got their servings, except Inuyasha, who was still out.

"Hey, Ashurin, do you mind giving Inuyasha his dinner? I really don't want to deal with him right now," Kagome asked. She offered a bowl of stew to Ashurin, who was already done.

"Me? But I don't know where-"

"Remember that tree we passed near the crops? He always goes over there. Think you can do it? Thanks!" Kagome left her to go talk to Sango.

Ashurin sighed before leaving the hut. She walked to the said tree, looking up to see Inuyasha's lone figure staring at the crescent moon.

"Mr. Pervert!"

No answer.

"…Mr. Pervert."

"That's not my name."

"Fine, then I guess you're not getting any dinner." She turned around, pretending to walk away.

She heard a whoosh from behind her. Turning around, she met face-to-face with Inuyasha. He snatched away the bowl from her hands. "Gimme that, stupid girl." He then went back to his perch.

Ashurin huffed, crossing her arms. "You're welcome!" She stomped the rest of the way back.

--


	4. She's baaaaaack!

**S a i g e n**

A/N – yeah, we got, like 3 in one night. Since we're not gonna be able to update in a while. And we know we haven't done this since the first chapter, but…

Neither of us own Inuyasha. If we did, you wouldn't even know him cause we'd keep him.

-Chapter 4-

That morning Sakura awoke, stretching. She walked to her mirror, scratching her head. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"What…the…fuck…?" She leaned into the mirror, staring at her…appearance. She now had amber eyes, tan skin, long black hair and…larger…well, that can be explained later.

She continued to blink, and she turned around in her bathroom, looking at her whole body. Somehow she'd gotten completely tan everywhere…and I mean EVERYWHERE.

Maybe it was about time to pay a little visit to Kagome. What the hell had this bitch done to her? She knew she was a witch. She _knew _it.

She put on a black hoodie and jogged to the shrine, knocking on the door. She looked around as she waited for someone to answer.

Ms. Higurashi came to the door, and looked at the girl closely. "…Sakura? Is that…you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Ms. Higurashi, it is…I really need to talk to Kagome…so…"

"Well, you know she's-"

"I think this might have…something to do with that…well…" Sakura interrupted.

"Oh…Okay, I see. She's in her room." Ms. Higurashi nodded and got out of the way, as Sakura practically stomped up to Kagome's room.

"Explain this." Sakura said, angrily as she shoved Kagome's door open. "What the _hell _did you do to me!?"

--

Ashurin woke up and got dressed. She wanted to talk to Kagome about what happened the other day. When she went to brush her hair, she noticed something.

She did her whole morning routine without her contacts.

Usually, without her contacts, Ashurin can barely see her hand clearly in front of her face. But today, she was able to see everything even better than any prescription she was ever given. She thought she was just lucky. Maybe the doctors finally fixed her! She then headed to Kagome's after a quick breakfast.

When she hopped up the last step to the Higurashi residence, Ashurin noticed one more slight fact.

She wasn't out of breath in the least. As she usually stayed indoors, she never got into sports, so therefore had poor athletic abilities. But now, she just went up the stairs two at a time, which normally, would have taken its toll on her instantly. She _really_ had to see Kagome now.

Ashurin knocked on the door, which was answered by Ms. Higurashi a few short seconds later. Before Ashurin could even speak, she was interrupted. "Are you here to see Kagome?" Ashurin nodded. "Is it about the well?" She nodded once more. "Go ahead. She's in her room packing for another trip. I think Sakura's still here, too.

After she thanked her, Ashurin rushed up the stairs to meet an angered Sakura taking out her wrath on a nervous Kagome, who was trying to calm the other down.

"I'm guessing something happened to you, too?" Ashurin asked.

"Damn straight. Why else would I be at this hell hole before my shift? Do you not see any difference?!" Sakura shouted, as she pointed to her face. "_Look _at me."

"Um…you have a nice tan?"

"…no shit, Sherlock."

"Before you ask, no I don't know what happened, and if you want to know, then come with me back to visit Kaede. She'll probably know," Kagome explained.

"Hell, no! I'm not going back to the past hell hole!"

"You know, we might be able to reverse what happened…"

"…fine."

--

Kagome led the two girls to the well house, after she finished packing her things. Sakura had her hood on her head all the way, and both Kagome and Ashurin looked at her oddly…

"WHAT? I look like…like a…like my sister."

"Well…yeah. Yeah you do." Ashurin agreed.

"WHAT THE FUCK, you weren't supposed to go along with it!" Sakura raised a fist to her, and Ashurin backed off.

"Okay, okay, calm down…we'll…get it fixed, _right Kagome?"_

"Uhm, yeah. Don't worry!"

The nervous smile gave it all away. _ Nothing was going to change._

--

The Inuyasha gang was on the other side to greet them when they came out.

"What the hell are _those two_ doing here?" Inuyasha glared.

"Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that after I come to this HELL HOLE, I ended up looking like THIS!" Sakura removed her hood to show her point.

Everyone just widened their eyes slightly, nothing really dramatic. But Sakura was fuming.

"Um…why are you spazzing out again?" Shippo asked innocently.

Sakura pretended to tear up. "Cause all the dye I put in the other day is gone! And my hair grew like a foot!"

Kagome and Ashurin sweatdropped behind their near-hysterical friend.

"And my eyes turned _his color_." Sakura pointed at Inuyasha with menace.

Ashurin spoke up also. "But something also happened to me. I used to wear this things called contacts, they help me see better. But today I didn't need them! And…I also don't tire out as much as I used to…"

"Well, I think Lady Kaede might be able to tell us what happened today. We can go visit her again!" Sango said hopefully.

Everyone agreed, and started toward the village.

"Hey, Sakura, can you pick me up?" Shippo questioned childishly.

"…no way, runt." She kicked him hard so he landed on Ashurin's back, who was in the front of their make-shift line.

"Ashurin! Sakura kicked me!" Shippo cried.

"AW! It's okay, Shippo, I'll carry you!" Ashurin hugged him to her chest.

What she didn't notice was that the now smiling boy she was carrying was having a glaring contest with Miroku.

--

"Now what ye are describing to me, child, is your past souls coming back to your current bodies," Kaede explained.

"But why are they coming back only just now?" Kagome asked.

"Because coming back to where they once lived has awakened Airashii and Sora."

"That is…kind of creepy actually." Ashurin commented, shuddering.

"And their demonic auras have also resurfaced, if you all had not noticed," Kaede's glance averted to Miroku and Sango, who nodded.

"We decided against verbalizing it…" said Miroku.

"But I must warn you, Sakura, if you ever let Sora rule you completely, you will never be able to return to your own time. As it is now, you do still have a human heart…but when that is lost, you will have lost it forever."

Sakura's eyes widened. Figures it would be her in danger…"Well…fuck."

"Well! I feel left out, why do I not have some dramatic change reminiscent of Sakura's and Inuyasha's? Inuyasha possesses ears as he is a half demon, correct? Nothing has changed regarding my body, so what _am _I, exactly?" Ashurin spoke, tapping her finger to her chin.

"Airashii was born to a half demon, like Inuyasha, and a priestess." Spoke Kaede.

That was when Inuyasha left the room once again.

Kagome sighed, "What is with him?"

--

Ashurin saw Inuyasha _again_ at his perch on the same tree. She huffed and yelled at him. "Hey, what the _hell _is your problem, Mr. Pervert?! Every time we come here, you always act like such a child and come back here!"

Inuyasha gave no answer. Didn't even acknowledge her presence. He just kept staring at the moon.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!"

Still no answer.

_Okay, fine. Maybe since Airashii was _somewhat_ demon, I can get up there and smack some sense into him!_

Ashurin couldn't jump as high as Inuyasha, but she was able to get to his branch since he didn't even have to use any effort. When she landed next to him, she crossed her arms.

"_Hello!_ Anyone in there?" Ashurin began to poke his cheek several times. But he still didn't react.

_Oh my god! He actually has a problem! _Ama-chan said randomly.

'Wait, I thought you were gone!' Ashurin cried mentally.

_No way! I was just taking a nap!_

'…for a week or two?'

…_shut up._

**O w a r i**


	5. Discovering

**S a i g e n**

A/N – this is a chapter after we did an all-nighter. Which means 24 hours. Which mean no sleep. *twitch from too much caffeine*. Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer- we don't freaking own Inuyasha. Only our OCs. TT_TT

-Chapter 5-

Inuyasha and Ashurin were still outside on the tree. She had a determined face, staring at him intently.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Go away," Inuyasha mumbled half-heartedly.

Ashurin puffed up her cheeks. "No way! I want to know what's wrong with you! TELL ME!"

He glared at her. "You know what? You've been hanging out with Kagome too much."

The girl gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean, _you two are the same. Always trying to be in my business. Now do us both a favor, and go away." The half-demon huffed and crossed his arms.

"Whatever." Ashurin gave up, and returned to the shelter of Kaede's hut. They all, excluding Inuyasha, enjoyed a nice meal, and slept afterwards.

The next morning, the first people to wake up were Sakura and Ashurin. Neither of them could believe what had happened to them in the past few days. Nor could they believe that they were getting along.

"I can't believe I can stand you right now, you know that?" Ashurin said.

"The feeling is mutual. _Trust me._" Sakura sighed in response, "Anyway, once the old woman is up, I gotta find out what's up with this whole…demon thing."

"I'll join you…but I still have to find out what's wrong with Inuyasha…he's a huge douchebag…much like someone else I know." Ashurin grinned at Sakura, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Whatever." The girl said as she walked back toward the hut that everyone else was in. It was time to find some truth in this madness.

--

"So, tell me, old wo-"

"I have a name, Sakura. Use it." Said Kaede as she stirred the food she was making for this morning.

The others were socializing, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo…and Kirara, somewhat. She sat on Sango's shoulder. They weren't speaking of anything special…just the days events, when the food was going to be done…trivial conversation.

"Priestess Kaede…Tell me…about Sora." She said, rolling her eyes at having to use the title. She'd much rather call her 'old woman'. She'd get her respect when it was due to her. But until the woman did something that would prove her worthy of respect, she wouldn't give it to her willingly. That's just how her mind worked.

"To be honest, child, I am not the one to be asking. If ye friends are willing, I could tell you someone that knows all about Sora…"

"Hm? And who is that?"

"Her mother." Kaede answered, gazing directly at Sakura.

This obviously perked the other's interest, because they looked at Kaede also. "Sora's mother…she's still alive? While Sora is dead?" Kagome asked, then made a face. "That must be…sad."

"Indeed it was…" answered Kaede. " Sora was much like Inuyasha in…personality. However, she was much kinder…to humans that is. The village she grew up in was unlike the one we are living in at the moment. Humans and wolf demons lived in harmony in that village. She was raised to treat humans the same way she treated demons…how she died, however, I do not know."

--

Ashurin found her way to Inuyasha who was on the same perch he'd been since the night before.

"Hey-"

"Go away."

"What's your problem with me, huh? I didn't do a thing to you!"

"You make me _RETCH._"

"I'm sure vomiting was the last thing on your mind when you saw me naked."

"WHAT THE- Stop bringing that up!"

"Not until _you _apologize."

"Feh, well, that's not going to happen."

"Alright then, Mr. Pervert." Ashurin crossed her arms in a huff. What in the world was his problem? He'd made it clear that he wasn't going to be the one to tell her that, but she made it a point that she would find out sooner or later. Sooner, preferably.

Inuyasha couldn't help feeling annoyed. He couldn't help his past. He couldn't help that she made him remember…

That old woman had said that that _girl's _soul was the product of a half demon and a human priestess…

Like him and Kikyo. And now with her around it was even more of a reminder than having Kagome around…

He knew he'd get over it eventually, the same way he got used to Kagome. But somehow, he felt that she was going to take a bit longer…

--

"S…Sora?" The woman asked as the group entered the hut. Her name was Namaya, Kaede had said. When the went inside, Inuyasha had decided against going. No one could really change his mind…so they just left him.

Sakura lifted her hands in protest, "Uh…actually…"

Then she received a slap across the face.

"How could you pretend you were de-…you're not Sora…" Namaya sighed.

"OH, YA THINK?!" Sakura was seething with anger, clenching her fists.

"Down, doggy." Ashurin held her back from tackling the woman.

Everyone giggled.

"You see…" Namaya grinned, "My daughter was much better endowed."

"You…you bitch! Let me go, Ashurin!"

It was obvious Namaya knew exactly how to push Sakura's buttons. After all…she was used to that type of behavior. "What can I do for you all?" She asked.

"Miss…if you would kindly tell us more about your daughter. You see, Sakura is her reincarnation." Miroku spoke politely to the woman, who nodded.

"Yes, I see…she is a dead ringer for Sora…"

Sakura huffed and sat on the ground.

"So what exactly would you like to know?"

"If It's no problem miss, tell us everything you're comfortable with telling us…" Kagome nodded.

"Gladly." Namaya nodded, "Sora was born to bring peace to the Northern and Western lands. Lord Inutashio, may he rest in peace, decided to offer her as a peace offering. But when he died…I decided to raise her here. I'd seen what having a rivalry between humans and demons would do to a civilization, so humans were invited to live in my village. I taught her to value others at much as herself, but I never could tame that temper of hers…but that is what most found loveable about her…it was easy to get her riled up…" Namaya smiled at Sakura. "She would threaten to hurt people…but she'd never to it to anyone who didn't deserve it. She had many friends in the village…but only one girl was like her sister…" Namaya looked at Ashurin. "Dear…might you be…Airashii's reincarnation?"

"Yes, ma'am…how did you know?" Ashurin asked.

"There were two people who knew how to handle Sakura well. Airashii and I. And there were two other people who annoyed her to no end. Ginta…my sister's son, and Sesshoumaru…her half brother. Ginta just…was stupid. They got along okay…at times. And Sesshoumaru…even I don't like him…he's just like his mother…that…bitch."

By this time Shippo had crawled into Ashurin's lap, and Miroku and Shippo were back in a glaring contest. Sango punched Miroku, who yelped.

Kirara mewed.

"Airashii and Sora were inseparable. They went everywhere together…they helped me with my duties as leader of this village. They met one day in the forest when they were children… Airashii had been abandoned in the forest when she was only a child…see, her father was a half demon and her mother was a human...a priestess. But when her mother wanted to purify the child, he ran off with her. Unfortunately, on the way he was attacked by a demon. An extremely powerful demon. He tried to protect his daughter, but couldn't. He died trying. Sora ended up being the one to kill the demon, and took Airashii home with her. For a while, Airashii's mother lived in this village…she lived to be quite old, but died a few years before…" Namaya sighed. "One day, a fight broke out between the humans and demons of this village. A great deal of blood was shed. Including Airashii's and Sora's…I blame myself…for not being here when it happened…but now our village is peaceful…in their memories…My daughter was born for peace…and died for it also."

The group was silent.

"So…wait. Sora killed an extremely powerful demon when she was only a child?" Sakura asked, breaking the depressing atmosphere.

Namaya laughed lightheartedly. "Yes, she was very powerful, and she taught Airashii how to fight also.

[add]

Suddenly, they heard ruckus outside.

Namaya sighed, "Haa…what trouble is Kouga causing now…?"

"Kouga?!" Kagome looked terrified. "Hide me!"


	6. Chill Out

S a i g e n

A/N – yeah, so here's the next one, R&R!!! :D

-Chapter 6-

"Who's…Kouga?" Asked Ashurin, before the other's had left the tent.

"An annoyance," Sango sighed as she went to go see what was going on. Kagome walked closely behind Sakura, in hopes of Kouga not noticing her. But…alas, to her disappointment, she knew he would.

"I don't have time to deal with you, mutt." Kouga scoffed towards Inuyasha, who was fuming. The half demon yelled at him once more before Kouga averted his attention to another.

"Ah! Kagome, my woman…how have you been?" Kouga flirted to Kagome, who in turn, scratched her head nervously.

"Fine, Kouga…just fine." Kagome answered with a sigh.

"Ha. What a whore…you sure do have a lot of men going for you, Kagome." Sakura scoffed at Kagome, who didn't read much into the comment. That was the way Sakura was…Kouga, however, took the comment in a different fashion.

"I think you're jealous because you have no one going after you." Kouga glared at her.

"Yeah? Well I think you're a pompous, sexist fool!" Sakura yelled in return.

"What did you just call me?!"

"What are you, deaf?!"

"I bet I can hear a whole lot better than you!"

"I wouldn't bet on that."

Kouga and Sakura were fuming at one another, until Namaya came to break up the fight.

"Calm down, you two…Kouga, what do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you. Ginta wanted to see you…you know that I always get here faster than the both of them." Kouga grinned.

"Or maybe they just hang behind because you reek." Sakura mumbled, and Namaya shook her head.

Just then, the two wolf demons called Ginta and Hakkaku ran up. They caught a glimpse of Sakura and and Ashurin and their jaws dropped.

"S-Sora…!?" Ginta stuttered.

"Airashii?!" Hakkaku said, shocked.

"Mm, not quite, you two." Namaya shook her head. She walked over to Sakura and grabbed her shoulders. "They are their reincarnations…Ashurin looks the same..but..Sakura here has a distinct difference from Sora." Namaya pointed to her breasts.

"Ohh…." Ginta nodded.

"Would you all STOP commenting on my breast size?!" Sakura yelled. In reaction to this, Miroku put his arm around her shoulder.

"Your breasts look perfectly fine to me." The perverted monk said, and Sakura's eye twitched.

"Stop touching me."

"Yes, ma'am." Miroku took a quick sidestep.

"But there is no need to worry. If I know anything about reincarnations…they should be coming in soon. But not without a bit of pain." Namaya said, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Great. I'm prepubescent all over again."

Ashurin laughed at her, pointed. "Sucks for you."

"Bitch." Sakura shot a glare at her.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking. You're the female canine demon here, not me."

--

It'd been a few days in the feudal era. They were resting in Namaya's village, in the hut where Sora and Airashii resided together.

Inuyasha had disappeared for quite a while, and Ashurin had become worried. She hoped it was nothing she had caused…so when the others were asleep, she left the room quietly.

She searched the forest…attempting to use her new found abilities to find him. When she did finally get a lead on where he was…that's when she saw it.

Inuyasha…was embracing another woman…who looked a lot like Kagome…but Kagome was asleep in the hut…so that must have been…the girl that Kagome was reincarnated from…She deduced.

But she couldn't believe it…so he had a soft…romantic side? That was something she couldn't see in him. She guessed he was more complicated than she thought…

After a while of watching them, the two had parted, and Inuyasha walked to where Ashurin was.

She panicked…had he known she was there the whole time?

"How much of that did you see?" He asked, giving a sigh.

"Just the huggy-kissy-mushy part." She stood. "Who _is _that?"

"Kikyo…" He said, sighing once more.

"The chick Kagome was reincarnated from…she was a priestess, right?"

"Yeah…" he answered.

Ashurin pondered this for a while. "So that's why you were angry…I remind you of your past." She said, crossing her arms.

"Don't take all the credit. You're also extremely annoying. Wait, scratch that. Take all the credit."

"Whatever, Mr. Pervert."

Inuyasha growled at that.

"Inuyasha." She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Troublesome wench."

The two soon returned to the village together…the walk was silent. Both of them were reflecting on the nights events.

Once they did, Sakura was there, waiting for them. "Ashurin, where the HELL did you go? Do you not know that here is ten times as dangerous as Tokyo? I do not plan on explaining to your mother that you were killed. In a COMPLETELY different time."

"Geez, Sakura. Chill out. I was…with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her weirdly.

She gave him a different look, but it was more of a "Calm down, I know what I'm doing," look.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at them both. "I don't know what's going on between you both, but…I don't think I care much."

Ashurin shook her head and smiled, "Whatever." She then walked past her, and back into the hut.

Sakura and Inuyasha looked at each other for a while.

"Listen, Inuyasha. I don't enjoy seeing you as much as you hate seeing me. But you're going to have to get the fuck over it, okay?"

The half demon crossed his arms and scoffed. "I've got enough siblings trying to prove their dominance over me. I don't need you doing it too. Hell, I don't need you at all."

"Oh, get over yourself Inuyasha. You've been doing this fighting thing your entire life. You're _obviously _better than me. Okay? So chill. I have the same problem with my sister in my own time. We're in the same boat."

"You and Ashurin keep telling people to… "chill?" Why would you want me to get cold…?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Ah, if I wasn't in such a good mood, I'd laugh at you right now." Sakura shook her head. "Now listen…I need you to do something for me."

"What the hell would I do for you?"

Sakura glared. "Anyway. I want you to teach me how to fight."

"…fine. But only because everyone expects me to protect them all the time."

Sakura smirked. "Now?"

"Whatever. C'mon."

--

Ashurin, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were in the hut, asking Ashurin where she'd disappeared to last night. More like interrogating.

"So…you went to find Inuyasha? I made the mistake of doing that a while ago. I almost watch him get sucked into hell with…Kikyo…"

Ashurin froze. "So…Kikyo…and Inuyasha used to have a thing, huh?"

"Yep."

"So how did you and Inuyasha meet, anyway?"

"That's a long story…but I'll tell you."

--

"So…it's all cause of this Naraku guy?" Ashurin tilted her head to the right in confusion.

They nodded their heads.

"And he's absolutely evil, has long, wavy hair, red eyes, blue _eyeshadow_, and sometimes wears a _baboon outfit_?" She now looked skeptical.

The rest reluctantly nodded, Kagome's eye twitching.

"…this Naraku guy sounds as fruity as an evil Fruit Loop."

Kagome's head drooped. "Not exactly how I'd put it, but if you imagine him that way, then…yeah…kinda. But he had a thing for Kikyo, remember?"

Ashurin's eyes narrowed comically. "Scratch that, _it's_ evil cause it's unsure of its sexually."

**O w a r i**


End file.
